Video Memories
by Codiak
Summary: They are graduating. Sam, Tucker, Valerie... For the entire last day of school, everyone was watching old pictures and videos, but no one was ready to see what Tucker had put together. Not even Sam. But truths had to be told. So they were.
1. Graduate

****This has been edited for the second time.**

**Grammar has been checked through. The story itself has been rewritten, mostly subtly, but the major changes are at the end. Overall, the story itself hasn't really changed, but there are some differences. There has been a character change as well. The story has been now broken up into chapters because I've realized a long one-shot is a tad unsightly. My advice is to reread this if you have read it before this second edit, but that is obviously your choice.**

**Hey! This is my first story! I hope you enjoy it! ;)**

* * *

**Video Memories…**

"Welcome to all of the graduating seniors!" Mr. Lancer's voice was drowned out by a cheering crowd. "This is your last day of school and we are spending it remembering the past! Many of you have created picture slideshows and collages of videos! We'll get started in a few minutes, but first, we shall hear from our Class President!"

Valerie Gray stepped up to the platform that was centered in the middle of the gymnasium. Mr. Lancer adjusted the microphone for her before stepping off. "Congratulations!" Valerie's voice rang out. "After four long years, we've somehow gotten through everything and made something of ourselves. Casper High may not be a normal high school, but it sure is full of normal kids. We all had our issues with one another, but now, it doesn't matter what someone said or did. We have our entire futures ahead of us. And we can do whatever we want. We've made friendships that will last a life time and have seen things that will be in our memories forever. Great things are ahead, graduates, and we're ready for them!"

She listened to the excited seniors call out and let her eyes travel to the front row of the bleachers. They collided with Tucker Foley's own green gaze. He sat there trying to smile, but it was easy to tell it was forced. Next to him was a puffy and red-eyed Sam Manson, looking as hollow as she had the day it happened.

Valerie gave each of them a small wave. Sam nodded her head, and Tucker moved his hand once. Valerie glanced next to Sam, silently hoping he would magically appear and wrap his arm around the Goth's shoulders like he always would. He wasn't there, though, and he never would be.

The huntress sighed and cleared her throat. "Let's get started!" she said, mustering up a happier tone. "Paulina and Star, you're up first." Valerie walked down the steps and into her chair next to the other teachers as the previously mentioned girls bolted up the steps and grabbed the microphone.

"Hello, Casper High!" Paulina screamed, tossing out a brilliant smile. "Star and I have collected a bunch of pictures from our golden years and would love to show them!"

"Just sit back and enjoy the show!" Star added, winking at the crowd as she brushed her hair over a shoulder. The projector screen hanging down the gym wall turned on and pictures with small captions began to play as a slideshow.

One picture was of the two at the beach, while another was of Dash and Paulina dancing. Star and Kwan were sitting in a booth of the Nasty Burger, and so on. Every once and a while, a picture of Danny Phantom found its way into the mix, no doubt the work of Paulina. Once the slideshow ended, Valerie went back up to the podium and asked the next group to come up. Then the next. And the next.

Everything went relatively smoothly. Funny pictures and goofy videos played for most of the short day, and people laughed and shed tears at different moments. When Valerie walked up to read the final names, she paused for a minute, partially thrown off by what she saw. "Tucker," she stated; she noticed that Sam automatically looked to him in question, and he whispered something to her before getting up from his seat, her gaze following him the entire way up to the stage.

Valerie gave Tucker a quick hug and warily proceeded back to her seat. "Um…hey," Tucker said nervously. "These are the videos and pictures that Sam, Danny, and I had been working on. I hope you…find them as stupid as we did, I guess." He offered an awkward chuckle and turned for the screen.


	2. Memories

_"Hey! I'm Tucker Foley, which is TF for Too Fine!" He pointed a finger at the camera and smiled while giving a wink._

_"What did we say about nauseating comments?" Sam's voice asked from out of sight._

_"Oh, come on, Sam. Let him make a fool out of himself. It's senior year. Who cares?" Danny's voice said._

_"Thanks- Oh, come on!" Tucker whined._

_"Get a move on, Tucker," Sam ordered._

_"Oh, right." He nodded his head. "First up is what we would like to call__ 'Embarrassing Photos__.' Most are courtesy of Sam, and Danny and I are the hapless victims. We did manage to find a few of Sam, though. I am sure you will never look at her the same afterwards."_

_"What is he talking about, Danny?" Sam asked darkly._

_"Um… I have no idea- Don't hit me!" The camera jolted for a minute, giving the assumption Danny was the cameraman and had tried to avoid a smack._

_Tucker broadly grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "And that's our cue!"_

* * *

A picture of Danny and Tucker embraced in their sleep on a floor was captioned: DANNY AND TUCKER, RESEARCH AT ZOO. BOYS HUGGING MAKE EVERY YEARBOOK FUNNY.

The following photo was one of Sam in a horribly feminine dress, adorned in pink frills and floral prints, captioned: SAM IN ONE OF THE DRESSES HER MOM FORCES ON HER AS PUNISHMENT.

Goofy pictures continued with ones such as Danny falling out of his locker as Tucker opened it, Tucker with a sign reading 'Kick Me!' on his back, and Sam having her arms curled around a fuzzy bear while asleep.

Laughter came from the crowd of seniors every once in a while as if on a repeating soundtrack. Sam and Valerie spent the majority of the time wiping away subtle tears as Tucker merely stared through the screen. The last picture of the pile pulled a laugh from each of them, however.

Sam was on the left, Valerie was on the right, and Danny was in the middle with his arms pulling both girls close; a silly grin played on his face as he looked at the camera, oblivious to the fact Sam and Valerie were giving each other downright glares. The picture was captioned: CLUELESS TO THE FACT HE IS IN THE MIDDLE OF A CATFIGHT WAITING TO HAPPEN, DANNY SMILES FOR THE CAMERA.

* * *

_"Those were the pictures," Danny announced to the camera. "The videos are even worse, and Sam and I still don't know most of the ones Tucker used. We will have our sweet revenge, though. Tuck, you should have learned by now." A smirk was thrown off to the side._

_"They aren't that bad!" Tucker yelled from behind the screen. "…okay, they are, but like you said, it's senior year. Who cares if you make a fool out of yourself?"_

_"I meant for that to be done by the said person being the fool. By the way, did I mention that Sam got new steeled toed combat boots yesterday? The more you know."_

_"Oh, yeah," Sam cut in brightly. "Tucker, stand right there, would you?"_

_"And here we go!" Danny called over Tucker yelping and the picture shaking._

* * *

_The first seconds started out innocently enough. A door with the name 'Danny' on the outside came into view before the camera turned to reveal Tucker. He smirked. "It is…around noon and Sleeping Beauty still isn't awake. This is__ 'Danny vs. the Bed Sheet: Part 1__.'" The view was repositioned as the bedroom door was opened. A tuff of black hair stood out from under the covers on the bed._

_"Danny?" Tucker whispered in wonder. "Danny? Wake up, man. Sam's waiting for you." When the other teen didn't move, the techno geek chuckled and murmured, "You leave me with no choice then." A throat was cleared before, "_Ghost!_" echoed around the room._

_Danny jolted upwards and fell out of his bed with a hard thump; he immediately hurried to stand, tripping on the bedding tangled around his feet. Clearly confused by the laughter he heard, he rubbed at an eye and squinted up at the camera._

_"Tucker! You are so _dead_!" the hybrid yelled, furiously yanking at the sheets to free his feet. The camera began to pan out on the room as Tucker seemingly backed up._

_"What would__ Sam __think if you were to off your best friend?"_

_"I think she would understand and help me hide the body!" Danny sprung upwards and lunged in his friend's direction. "Give me the camera!"_

_"No! Danny!" Shots of the ceiling violently flicked in and out of view between angry glimpses of Danny's face._

_"I'll take _that_," someone said pointedly, the view suddenly on the two boys as they fell over each other into the hallway._

_"Jazz, erase it! You know he's going to use it for evil purposes! Please—"_

_"I'm the one who let him in the house. You need to wake up every now and then." There was a girlish laugh and the screen went black._

* * *

_"'__Danny vs. the Bed Sheet: Part 2__,'" Tucker whispered, already positioned within the bedroom with the camera aimed at his friend's face. "Danny," Tucker stated in a normal tone. "Dude, Sam wants to tell you something important. Like really important, too." He poked the sleeping teen in the head. "Dude, get up!"_

_"What?" the raven whined, pulling the covers over his head._

_"Sam has something that she wants to tell you! It's really important!"_

_"It can _wait_. Let me sleep!"_

_"This is serious! Sam is dating Dash!" Tucker shouted. Predictably, Danny crashed off of his bed in an attempt to get out of it, fumbling to tear the sheets away from his body._

_"What? What do you _mean_ that she's dating—?" His panic suddenly ended as he faced his friend and caught sight of the camera. He slowly tilted his head down to the only clothing he had on: polka dot boxers._

_"I was trying to tell you that you need to make a move on Sam before someone else does," Tucker said, slightly confused. "What did you think I said?"_

_"This is the last time you pull something like this! I swear I will ship you to Argentina to keep you out of my room!" Danny advanced on Tucker, who quickly spun to race out of the room, slamming the door behind him. A loud thump and a yelp sounded afterwards._

_Tucker snorted before laughing, "Door, Danny. You shouldn't run into doors." The picture went black._

* * *

_"Come on, Sam," Danny said, pointing the camera toward her._

_"This is gold," Sam chuckled. She held up a note with curly cursive handwriting, clearing her throat loudly. "'Dear, Tucker. I think you're really cute and funny! We should, like, totally go out on a date some time. You are, like, everything that I've ever wanted. Sorry it took so long for me to express my feelings for you. I just needed to know this was the right thing to do. I love you!'" Sam glanced at the camera with an evil glint in her eye. "Signed, Paulina."_

_"He is so going to get it- Spray it, too!"_

_She quickly added a puff of perfume to the paper, asking, "Are we ready to meet Tucker at the Nasty Burger?"_

_"Yes. Yes, we are." The shot stopped and picked up again, revealing Tucker and Sam sitting in one seat, leaving Danny across from them with the camera._

_"Oh, Tucker!" Sam said abruptly. "You won't believe this! Paulina gave Danny a note and told him to give it you!"_

_"Oh, yeah!" Danny agreed. "I almost forgot!" A hand stretched out to give Tucker the scented note._

_"What could she want?" Tucker wondered as he began to scan through it. "I mean- Oh, my God! It says that she wants to go out with me! I can't believe it!"_

_"I guess your Too Fine is finally working. Go ask her out. She's over there." Danny viewed in on Paulina, who was with her friends._

_"How long are you going to be making that documentary video anyway?" Tucker asked, eyes glancing to the camera as he stood._

_"Um… I'm not sure. I want to capture the right stuff for the daily life of a teenager. It needs to be perfect."_

_"Well, whatever… I'll be right back!"_

_As Tucker hurried off in the hopeful direction, Sam whispered avidly, "He fell for it! Zoom in!"_

_"I am."_

_Tucker arrived at Paulina's table, eagerly waving around the note around. A disgusted look crossed Paulina's face, and she pushed him aside before hurriedly leaving with her friends. Tucker stood there for a dejected moment before shuffling back to his friends. "She didn't know anything about a note— Why are you guys laughing?"_

_"No reason," Danny gasped, roughly setting the camera down at an angle where no one was to be seen. "No reason at all!"_

_"You set me up!"_

_"Glad to know Sam's fake handwriting holds up!"_

_"I did do a good job, didn't I?"_

_"You guys suck, I tell you…"_

_The screen went black._

* * *

_"I don't know, Tuck…" Danny said, wringing his hands together as he peered into a closet littered with dark clothing. "This can go pretty bad."_

_"Come on. What's Sam going to do?" Tucker asked from off screen._

_"How about…dump me?"_

_"Nah. It took too long for you guys to get together for her to do that. It's really me we should worry about. She might kill me."_

_"…so we'll get in, get out, and hide until school tomorrow, then?" The camera stopped and picked up with a full view of the same closet. Only, the clothing from before was now replaced with girly articles containing pinks and frills and sparkles._

_"Wow. We did pretty well," Tucker stated, impressed. "No more creepy clothes for Sam."_

_"She is going to be so pissed at us."_

_"Let the games begin." The screen stopped once more, returning with a view of a classroom door, apparently hidden under a desk._

_"Do you think she'll show up?" Danny whispered, his leg nervously tapping in range of the camera. "She's late."_

_"Her mom will probably make her go. She'll love Sammykins' new wardrobe." The door suddenly banged open and a clearly enraged Sam stomped in, wearing dark pink capri pants and a lacy, light pink shirt not unlike the style of her typical black tank top. Pink heels clacked against the linoleum of the floor as she planted herself in front of Danny's desk and placed her hands on her hips._

_The camera shifted to catch view above the desk, showing Danny warily leaning back in his chair with his hands up. "…what's with the sudden change of face, Sam?" he asked innocently._

_"You and Tucker are _beyond _dead—"_

_"But- But it's a nice change of face! Like a…like a frilly bunny or something—"_

_Sam glared at her boyfriend and grabbed the front of his shirt, raising a threatening fist. "You and _you_—" she pointedly glanced to Tucker, "—__will__give me back my clothes after school or I__ will __make you wish neither of you were ever born!"_

_"Okay, okay!" Tucker cut in quickly. "Danny and I will give you back your clothes! Don't kill us!"_

_Sam released Danny and took her seat, eerily smiling back at her friends. "That's all I'm asking for." The screen went black._

* * *

_Jazz was seated at the kitchen table, a textbook propped open in front of her._

_"Jazz…" Danny's voice floated out in a haunting tone and she glanced up in confusion._

_"Danny?"_

_"Jazz…"_

_"Knock it off, Danny," she sighed, rolling her eyes as she flipped a page. "I am trying to study. You should be doing the same."_

_There silence for a few second before, "Jazz… Help…"_

_"Where are you?" Jazz craned her neck as she looked around._

_"Jazz… Help…"_

_"Cut it out! This isn't funny, Danny."_

_"Jazz… Help me…"_

_"You are so going to get it when I find you."_

_"Jazz!" Sam called, bounding into the kitchen. "Have you seen Danny?"_

_"He's around here somewhere trying to scare me."_

_"Really? That's weird." Sam subtly smirked in the camera's direction._

_"Jazz…"_

_"See?" Jazz demanded, tossing her arms up._

_Sam tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"_

_"He keeps saying my name."_

_"Jazz… Help me…" His voice came out louder, and Jazz stood up from her chair, peering around the room._

_"Knock it off!"_

_"Knock what off?" Sam asked. "I'm not doing anything."_

_"Not you. Danny. Can't you hear him?"_

_"No… I only hear you."_

_"Jazz…"_

_"He did it again, Sam. Didn't you hear it?"_

_"Maybe you're just hearing things," the Goth suggested. Her cell phone rang and she brought it to her ear. "Hello? Hey, Tuck- What? Is he okay? How—?" A look of panic flashed over her face and Jazz's eyed widened._

_"What is it?"_

_"It's Danny! Something happened. He was with Tucker and…"_

_"Jazz!"_

_"Oh, my…" The redhead placed a hand over her mouth, fearfully staring at Sam. "Is he—?"_

_"Jazz. Hey, Jazz," Danny's voice stated casually. "You're an idiot. Open the damn kitchen closet." Sam began chuckling as she went to pull the door open fully from the small crack it had been closed at so the camera could see out into the kitchen._

_"Hey, Danny."_

_"Hey, Sam."_

_Jazz gaped at them for a moment before glaring and stomping her foot. "Were you guys trying to give me a heart attack? I thought you were dead or something!"_

_"As if it would be that big of a deal. Sheesh, Jazz. Relax…" The picture went black._

* * *

_"How lovely were those videos?" Sam asked sarcastically, the familiar background of the previous two introductions set behind her._

_"Very," Danny said from out of view._

_"I have something to add to them, though. Danny, take the camera," Tucker said; he stood next to Sam and smiled. "We all know the lovebirds are together. And they're even worse with the sickening cuddly moments now. It is _horrible_."_

_"Excuse me?" Sam questioned, turning her head to him._

_"You should run, Tuck. Like…really, really fast."_

_"And on the videos play _as_ I run!"_

* * *

_The camera zoomed in on Danny and Sam, whom were sitting on a bench in the park. She pecked his cheek before he pecked hers. "They do this all of the time," Tucker muttered quietly. "It's embarrassing to be around these two." The innocent pecks escalated to something more and Tucker quickly turned the camera away to show his face. "Seriously?" he demanded of no one. "Seriously?"_

* * *

_Danny had Sam sitting sidesaddle on his lap as they kissed, quite passionately. The moment was clearly ruined as the hybrid glanced over to spot the camera. "Tucker!" he snapped._

_"You two are sickening. Every time you see each other, you have to get all close and stuff," Tucker whined pitifully._

_"Well, sorry that you can't get a girlfriend," Sam shot back. "Now, get out of here!"_

_"I come over here to play videogames and leave horrified," Tucker mumbled. "All I wanted was to play videogames. Instead, my innocence is ruined…"_

* * *

_"I told you that they were worse," Tucker concluded, back in front of the camera. "Sam, stop it! Danny is trying to film!"_

_"Shut up," Sam's voice ordered, and Danny chuckled. Tucker snatched the camera away and turned it around to show Sam with her arms wrapped around Danny's neck as she kissed his cheek_

_"Really?"_

_"Shut that off!" Danny laughed, putting a hand up to block the view. Tucker sighed, and the screen went black._

* * *

_Tucker once more was seen on screen as he positioned the camera and stepped back to be in full view. "Um…hey," he began, biting at his lip. "This is after what happened to Danny. Sam doesn't know I'm doing this and I hope she doesn't get upset. I'm going to play a few last videos. Things should have ended differently, but we can't always…change the past." He took a deep breath. "There are a couple things you should all know."_


	3. Goodbye

Tucker turned to face Sam as she stared back at him with apprehension and confusion. He lightly nodded his head in reassurance and forced himself to return his attention to the screen. This would either go up in flames or down in history, but it needed to be done.

* * *

_"Again with the camera?" Danny tiredly asked._

_"I want to get the last few memories of high school," Tucker replied._

_"You hate high school, Tucker."_

_"Yeah, but soon we're going off on our own ways. You and Sam are going to the same college, sure, but I'm going to that one out of state. We won't see much of each other anymore."_

_"True…" Danny shrugged before grinning. "We'll still be best buds forever, though."_

_"Definitely! Also… So…have you and Sam…you know…?"_

_"Have Sam and I what?" He glanced over with a quirked eyebrow before his eyes suddenly widened. "Oh! Oh, God, um… That's…something between me and…her… I- Tucker!"_

_"You did!' Laughter bubbled out. "I knew it!"_

_"It was one time!" Danny yelled. "And I don't want to talk about this with you. I really don't." He raised his hands up and walked faster; the camera shook as Tucker hurried to keep up._

_"Did you use protection or shall we be expecting a bundle of joy to name after your best friend?" Tucker joked, snorting. Danny stopped walking. Tucker went past him before stopping and slowly bringing the camera around to show a frozen face of terror. "…Danny? You're kidding, right?"_

_"I am such an idiot!" Danny pulled at his hair. "It was one time. We weren't planning on it or anything. I— Oh, God!"_

_"Relax, man. You haven't even talked to Sam. You're freaking out over nothing."_

_"But what if…?"_

_"You're both eighteen, Danny. There's nothing wrong about that."_

_"Her parents are going to kill me if it's true! What did we do?"_

_"…well, I'm guessing that—"_

_"Tucker, stop fooling around! This is serious!"_

_"I know. Just breathe, Danny. Just breathe. It's probably not as bad as you think it is."_

* * *

_"Sam?" Tucker called, wandering through a hallway. "Hey, we're waiting for you."_

_"I'm in here, Tuck!" her voice shouted back. It was followed to a semi-opened bathroom door._

_"What are you doing? I'm sure Danny likes you just fine. You don't need to spend an hour doing your makeup."_

_"I'm not putting makeup on. I'm…checking something," Sam said timidly. The door was pushed fully open._

_"Like?"_

_"Like a…pregnancy test… Maybe."_

_"…I guess Danny was right to freak out." Sam glanced toward something on the sink counter and pressed her lips together to stifle some awkward giggling. "It's positive, isn't it?" She put her hands over her mouth and nodded._

_"I can't believe it… Danny and I… This is so exciting!"_

_He offered an airy chuckle. "I can't believe it, either."_

_"My parents are going to kill me!" Tears formed in her eyes, likely from happiness than anything else. "I'm so excited- Don't tell Danny! I want it to be the perfect moment. Promise me, Tucker?"_

_"I promise I won't say a word. I still want to tape his reaction, though."_

_"I just can't believe it! We're going to have a kid- Danny and I are going to have a family! Oh, Tucker! Can you believe it? We're going to have a family!" She uncharacteristically bounced a couple times, still giggling as she wiped at her eyes. "I can't believe it!"_

* * *

_A semi-frowning Tucker took the spotlight once again, pushing his glasses up his nose. "That…should have been the start of good things. Everything should have gone right. But it didn't. And— And it's not fair." He rubbed a finger at the corner of his eye. "I…uh… I was filming the day Danny died and… Um… There's one last thing you all need to see. I know Danny would have wanted you guys to know. He never knew when the right time would have been to tell the world, but I think this is as good a time as any._

_"Whether you realize it or not, Danny…actually meant a lot to you. You just didn't know. After you see this, you'll understand what I'm talking about. If you leave before this finishes, I'll understand that. Sam…I'm not going to force you to watch this, either. Just… I'll just get started."_

* * *

Tucker swallowed and chanced a glance to Sam. If she wanted a stop put to this, she would have to speak now or forever hold her peace. However, she nodded in understanding at him and stood, walking the short distance to the stage to stand beside him. He felt her hand slip into his and worked to ignore the curious and already shocked murmurings from the rest of their peers. He held his head straight to keep from risking a check toward the teachers that he knew were watching with wary anticipation.

The line had already been crossed for the videos, and that line was about to be torn to shreds in the next couple minutes.

The next video began to play.

* * *

_"I'm going to do it," Danny said, smiling as he chewed on his lip. They were sitting on a bench in the park._

_"Do what?" Tucker asked from behind the camera._

_"Propose to Sam."_

_There was a pause of silence. "Really?"_

_"Yeah. I…love her. Isn't that you what do when you love someone enough?" It came out more like a statement, rather than a question._

_"I guess that's what you do. And she's going to be ecstatic. You guys are lucky to have each other."_

_"I feel lucky. A girl like her and a guy like me…" He shook his head in disbelief and then turned his head to face the camera. "Want to see the ring?"_

_"Yeah!" The screen was aimed toward a small black box once it was pulled out; Danny opened it to show a ring with a silver band and a black diamond in the center. Three smaller diamonds ran along either side of the main stone. "She's going to love it. And you even got black!_

_"I know. I can't wait." He sighed as he tucked the ring away, gnawing on his lip again. "I'm going to do it tonight, I think."_

_"How are you going to do it?"_

_"I don't know. But how hard can it be? All I have to do is get over the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and ask the girl of my dreams to marry me. If I'm lucky, she'll say yes. If I'm not, I'll keep asking until she does."_

_Tucker scoffed. "She'll say yes, Danny. You know it."_

_"Yeah… Sam will say yes." Danny's hopeful expression faded a little. "Hey, Tucker?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you promise me something?"_

_"Sure. Anything you want. Think of it as a pre-wedding gift!"_

_"Can you promise that if anything happens to me in the future that you'll look after Sam? Keep her safe. Stay friends no matter what?"_

_"Don't say that, Danny. Nothing's going to happen."_

_"Just promise. I want to know that you guys will always have each other to lean on."_

_"Yeah, I promise. I'll look after Sam if anything—which it _won't_—happens to you."_

_"Thanks, Tuck."_

_"Now let's go meet Sam by the wishing well for the picnic. You know how she hates when we're late."_

_"Yeah. Let's go see my Sam." The camera stopped._

* * *

_"Danny, just try it," Sam said. She held up what sort of looked like a hot dog._

_"Um…it's tofu. Hot dogs are not meant to be tofu. They are meant to be made of disgusting things that no one ever likes to think about," Danny retorted._

_"One bite?"_

_"…fine." Danny took the food, made a face at Tucker and the camera, and took a bite. He chewed for less than a second before stopping all together._

_"How is it?"_

_"Um…do I have to answer that?" he mumbled, not swallowing the bite of food in his mouth._

_"It can't be that bad."_

_"Sam, it's fake meat," Tucker stated. "Of course it's that bad." Danny cringed and daringly swallowed before handing Sam the rest of the tofu dog._

_"I eat your vegetables, strange smoothies, and most of everything else. I am not eating tofu. Sorry," Danny finished, hands up in surrender._

_"Okay…" Sam sighed. "And it's getting late, anyhow. We should start cleaning up."_

_"Yeah, hand me that bowl of potato salad," Tucker said. The camera was set down and the three went to work putting everything away into the basket._

_"Hey, Sam?" Danny piped up at one point._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Will you take a walk with me in a few minutes?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Cool."_

_"That's everything, right?" Tucker asked, lifting the camera._

_"Yeah. Looks like it," Sam said. "Want to walk now, Danny?"_

_"Sounds nice." Danny grinned at Tucker and winked._

_A sudden blast disrupted everything._

_"Get down!" Danny yelled. The view spun to see what had been the cause of the attack. _

_Vlad Plasmius drifted some distance above the ground, palms alight with pink ecto energy. "It's Vlad!" Tucker said, creating a larger picture of the surrounding area as he moved backwards. Another blast was aimed toward the group and they scattered back._

_"What are you doing?!" Danny screamed, throwing a protective arm in front of Sam. "What's wrong with you?"_

_"I have come to a decision," Vlad answered. "Years of trying to persuade you, years of trying to work with you- And there is nothing to show of it besides the failure of my plans! You will always prove to be a nuisance, and there is nothing I can do to change that!"_

_"What? Then why are you attacking us?" Sam demanded._

_"I'm not attacking _you_, girl! I'm about to destroy _him_! Never again will he be a wrench in my plans!" A series of blasts surged their way toward Danny, who narrowly dodged by rolling to the side._

_"Sam, Tucker, run!" Danny said. "Get out of here! Go!"_

_"I'm not leaving without you!" Sam latched onto Danny's hand and bolted for the basket, pulling a thermos out of it. "Come on, Tucker! Let's go!"_

_"I'm right here!" The camera shook the picture as they ran, the audio picking up the sounds of more blasts burning into the ground as pink bolts fell into sight ahead of them._

_"I have to fight him," Danny said hurriedly. "He's not going to quit!"_

_"What?" Tucker shrieked. "The nut is actually__ trying __to kill you!"_

_"I know. I have to get him in the thermos. He's gone way overboard! Take Sam and hide until I get this finished!"_

_"I said that I'm not leaving without you!" Sam snapped back._

_"Please, Sam. Let me handle this. You can't get hurt right now. I can't lose you."_

_"I can't lose you, either!" Danny briefly halted and dragged her close, kissing her hard before stepping back. "You better come back to me, Danny Fenton."_

_"I will." He glanced toward the camera. "Remember what I said, Tuck."_

_"…I will, man. Now go kick his butt."_

_"And take this," Sam said, tossing the hybrid the thermos._

_"Thanks. Stay safe." He smiled for a moment before utter seriousness settled on his face. "Goin' Ghost!" Two glaring white rings appeared around his waist and traveled their familiar path over the teenager._

_Within seconds, Danny Phantom was standing in Danny Fenton's place._

_"Good luck, Danny," Sam said as he took to the air. "Come on, Tucker. Danny should know by now that we never sit on the sidelines." She grabbed his hand, running after their friend. _

_Danny shot at Vlad, who blocked it and fired back in quick succession. It hit Danny square in the chest and sent him reeling backwards. "You don't have to do this, Vlad!" the white haired ghost called._

_"I don't care!" Vlad snipped, flying at Danny and taking a hold of his shoulders as they._

_"What's wrong with you, Fruitloop? I haven't been doing anything to you lately! Did you just snap or something?!"_

_"I'm not the one who's going to snap!" Electricity pulled a scream from Danny as Vlad released the power and threw him aside._

_"Leave him alone!" Sam ordered, chucking a rock at the elder hybrid. "You're trying to ruin everything!"_

_"Ruin what? The nice little life you're trying to make? You two could never have something like that! I won't allow it when he foils everything I try to gain!" Vlad soared toward her before being unexpectedly slammed into by Danny, sending them both to collide into the wishing well._

_Water splashed over onto the ground and the statue in the middle of the structure cracked apart. "Stay away from them!" Danny shot a powerful blast at Vlad and pulled himself out of the well, limping slightly as he glared at his enemy. He pulled out the thermos, tore the lid off, and aimed it, but before Vlad could be sucked inside, the older ghost disappeared from sight. Danny warily glanced around as he friends grew closer._

_"Where is he?" Tucker called._

_"I— I don't know!" Danny spun around furiously in search for the ghost. "He just vanished!"_

_"Or did I?" Vlad's voice taunted; Danny was pulled through the ground._

_"Danny!" Sam bolted for the fateful spot, turning in panicking circles. "Danny!"_

_"Where'd they go?" Tucker asked. A sharp scream rang out from somewhere, and Sam fearfully looked toward her friend._

_"Danny! Where are you?"_

_"Danny!" Another scream sounded out. "It sounds like it's coming from that way!"_

_"Vlad is going to get his! I swear he will!" Sam yelled from somewhere out of frame as they took off. "If he hurt Danny, or- or…"_

_"Danny's fine. He always is." The tone of his voice came out as if he was trying to more reassure himself rather than Sam. It took them a matter of minutes to follow the next two screams that reached their ears. The end of the park bordered on a collection of pavement and warehouses, and that was where Sam caught sight of their friend and Vlad as she tripped over the discarded thermos._

_"Get away from him!" Sam shouted, pushing herself to her feet with the thermos raised high. Vlad looked up from where he was standing over Danny, who was lying on his back, once again human. A blue light erupted from the thermos, sucking Vlad inside before he had a change to retaliate. Sam immediately ran for Danny and Tucker followed after; the camera was dropped to the ground, a long crack stretching through the screen as it landed and rocked before settling upright._

_"Danny? Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked, kneeling beside him. Tucker rounded to their friend's other side, nervously raking his eyes over the red staining the chest of the one primarily white shirt._

_"It hurts, Sam," Danny said through gritted teeth._

_"Oh, man. Oh, man—" Tucker said, pulling out his cell phone. He quickly dialed and pressed the phone to his ear, rambling out, "We need an ambulance! My friend… He- He got attacked by a ghost. It's not looking too good. You need to hurry! We're by the warehouses at the edge of the park. Please, you need to get here!"_

_"Danny, what hurts?" Sam asked. "We can help. Just tell me what hurts."_

_"Sam…I'm not making it out of this one," Danny admitted slowly; he winced and gasped in pain, and she avidly shook her head._

_"Don't talk like that. You _are_ coming out of this one, Danny. You're going to get better like you always do and we're going to move on with our lives." Sam grasped his right hand, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb._

_"No. You guys are going to move on with your lives. I'm not."_

_"Yes, you are!" Sam yelled. "You're going to marry me and take care of your kid! Do you understand me? You are not leaving me a widow before I even have a ring, Danny!"_

_A smile curled at his lips. "Kid?"_

_"Kid. I wanted to wait to tell you. But now you know, and his name will be something we'll argue over until the day he's born and he'll probably be a freak like you and you'll teach him everything you know! Tucker, tell him that he's going make it through this! Tell him!"_

_"Danny, she's right," the techno geek agreed, lowering his phone and hands to his lap. "You can't go and you're not going to. You and Sam and I are going to go through life and do everything that we planned on."_

_"I'm…not, though," Danny said, tears collecting in the corner of his eyes. "I can feel it inside. Everything is fading. I can't even feel my ghost half anymore. I never thought that I would say that. But I'm not coming through this one. I'm not—"_

_"Stop it!" Sam cut in. "You're sure as hell not leaving me! Do you hear me? I need you, Danny! Everyone needs you. You can't…"_

_"Tuck, reach into my pocket." Tucker bit down on his lip as he did so, revealing a black box. "Give it to her for me." Sam stared at the box as it was pushed into her hand before looking to Danny. "You're going to move on without me and live a life, all right?"_

_"No," Sam stated flatly, giving a head shake as she opened the box. "You are going to be the one to put this damn pretty ring on my finger."_

_"I knew you'd like it. You, Tucker, Jazz, and…if you can find Dani, she'll be a good help with that baby." Danny chuckled lightly and clenched his eyes shut. "Okay? You guys will stick together."_

_"And you're going to hold us together," Tucker said. "I don't care what you say. You're not becoming a full ghost just yet. Even if you do, you'll haunt us until we die and become ghosts, and then we'll haunt each other."_

_"Sounds like a plan, Tucker."_

_"No. We'll go to Clockwork," Sam insisted, wiping at her eyes. "He'll fix this. He will."_

_"Sam, stop. I don't like when you cry. I don't like when you cry."_

_"I don't like when you're being a bonehead. You'll get through this, Danny. You will. I believe that."_

_"I don't." He opened his eyes. "I know, Sam. I just know. Just do me a favor."_

_"Anything," Tucker said._

_"Bury Vlad in the backyard."_

_"Isn't that against your morals to leave a ghost in the thermos, let alone a human?"_

_"He's lost it. I don't care if Vlad is half human or not. He's not going to stop at me. He's going to carry on with others, and I'm not going to be there to save the day." Danny let out a slow breath to try to keep him together._

_"But you will be," Sam said, sounding defeated. "Danny, you will be. You're the hero that's never supposed to die at the end. It's not supposed to end like this. The hero always pulls through because that's what's right."_

_"I'm sorry." Tears spilled over onto his cheeks. "I'm sorry I won't be there anymore. I want to be. I want to watch the world go by and watch you guys make something of yourselves. I want to have a family with you and grow old with you, and I can't. It's killing me inside. I won't be there to protect you anymore. I can't save you when you're in trouble. I won't be there. I'm sorry I won't be there. It scares me I won't be there."_

_"I don't like when you cry," Sam retorted. "You'll always be there, Danny. Always."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_"Don't be," Tucker said. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Danny."_

_"Tell my parents to not feel guilty. I know they didn't mean it. I forgive them and I'm sorry I never told them. Valerie, too. Tell her I'm sorry."_

_"Tell them yourself," Sam tried again._

_"…that's what I love about you. You are so stubborn." Danny turned his head a bit and then looked back at Tucker. "That camera of yours is still a nuisance."_

_"You love it, though," Tucker joked._

_"I always wanted to know…which do you love more? The camera or the PDA?"_

_"I can't decide." He huffed loudly and pursed his lips. "This sucks," he said angrily. "This really freaking sucks!"_

_"I know it does. And…don't try so hard with the ladies. It's embarrassing."_

_Tucker's face softened. "That's TF for Too Fine."_

_"Too Freaky," Sam corrected; Danny grimaced as he chuckled. "Is this really it?"_

_"Wait for me?" Danny asked, ignoring her question. "I know it's stupid, but—"_

_"Forever. I'll wait forever." She gently kissed him on the lips. "You can count on it."_

_"Thanks." It was silent for a few seconds; Sam lightly brushed some of Danny's hair out of his eyes._

_"You need a haircut." He smiled up at her; then, "What are you thinking about?"_

_"I don't want to die," he answered in a whisper._

_"Then don't," Tucker said._

_"I wish it was that simple."_

_"No one wants to die," Sam said. "And you better come back to me. You're not leaving. I will find you and kick your sorry ass if you leave."_

_"I love you."_

_"Don't say that. You're only saying it because you__ think __you're going to die and you're not," she berated, adding afterwards, "I love you, too."_

_"Hey, Tuck," Danny began, "when are you going to ask my sister out?"_

_"What?" Tucker asked, eyes widening._

_"I know you like her. Don't wait on it. You're wasting time."_

_"…okay. You got me. I'll do that and then run because you're her overprotective brother and I'm afraid you'll punch me in the face."_

_"Guys are morons," Sam snorted. "You are all morons."_

_"But I'm _your_ moron," Danny added._

_"I know. You're a special kind of moron. Then there's Tucker… I'm not sure what kind of moron he is yet. He definitely is one, though."_

_"A__ fine __one," Tucker said proudly. Sam shook her head as she set her gaze on Danny; he stared back and glanced to Tucker before bringing his eyes back to hers._

_Another short bout of silence fell before Danny coughed a bit, gasping a little. His friends tensed and hovered over him. "Promise me that you guys will- will…" Danny struggled with his words, wrapping an arm over his torso. "Promise that you'll ke-keep… Keep fighting. No matter what, keep fighting. Promise me." His eyes slipped shut and his chest slowed. "Promise me…"_

_"Danny?" Sam wondered; his hand became limp in hers and she choked, shaking her head. "Danny, please? I… I mean we…pro-pro… We—"_

_"Promise, Danny. We promise," Tucker finished. A rush of tears ran down Sam's face as she grabbed onto Danny._

_"No," she sobbed. "Danny, no. Please. No. Come back to me. Please, Danny, come back to me. I love you so much. Come back. Please come back."_

_"Sam…" Tucker put a hand on her shoulder. "He- He's not… He's gone… Sam, Danny's gone." He swallowed and cleared his eyes with a couple fingers, moving to step over their friend to curl his arms around the girl. "He's not coming back. I want him to, too. I do, but Danny's gone."_

_"How, though? Tucker, how?"_

_"I don't know, Sam. I just don't know. I don't know."_

_"It's not fair." She buried her head on his shoulder, shaking. "It's not fair. It's not fair that we have to lose him."_

_The camera went fuzzy and stopped._

* * *

The lights in the auditorium shot on, stunning the students and faculty back into reality.

Tucker slowly breathed out and turned toward the microphone, his hand still clutched in Sam's. "There wouldn't have been anything that could've been done if help had arrived in time. The injuries he sustained were too great, and he…" He squared his shoulders, looking about the crowd in earnest. "He died for a stupid reason at the hands of a pitiful person, and it's not fair. What he faced through these years was so much more than one pathetic man, and because of a few lucky shots, everything for him ended. But Danny… Danny wouldn't want any of you to cry over him or pity cry or feel sorry for him. He wasn't that kind of guy. He did what he did because it was the right thing to do, not because he wanted the fame or popularity. He fought for the principle of right and wrong, and he fought for his friends and family and this town. And in mine and Sam's and his sister's eyes, he succeeded.

"Danny made us promise to keep fighting. That means he never wants us to give up on life. He never wants us to say we can't do something, because we can. We can fight back in the hardest of times. Danny did. He fought until the last possible second; he always did. And if a weak and klutzy kid like Danny Fenton can fight back, so can we." He paused for a second before finishing. "Cherish every moment you have with the people around you, and sure as hell don't let little fights and arguments get in the way of a friendship. Life is the longest thing we will ever do, but it's too short to waste. You don't know when someone is going to be ripped from your grasp. And… And I…" Tucker lightly shook his head, having nothing more to say. He left Sam on the stage and walked himself out, ignoring the tearful and morose eyes following him.

Sam watched him go before flickering her gaze to the microphone; she approached it, clearing her throat to find her voice. "Congratulations to the graduating seniors of Casper High," she whispered. "Live like every moment is your last, because sometimes it is. And never, ever, forget what's important. And…keep fighting." She made her way over to Valerie, who wrapped her arms around the goth.

"Sam," the huntress said, "I wish… I wish I had _known_. I mean—"

"Don't worry about it. He never hated you. He doesn't hate you. He always understood, and he just didn't want to hurt things between you two."

"I miss him." Valerie rubbed a fist at the corner of her eye.

"I miss him, too." A small smile pulled at Sam's lips as she pulled away."I think you should close up."

"…yeah." Valerie nodded meekly and moved up onto the stage, viewing the dismal crowd. "Who would have thought?" she began. "Our own town hero was a…dorky kid at Casper High. I'm ashamed to say I never figured it out, and I was pretty close friends with him. We all have times ahead of us. Whether they will be good or bad is still yet to be decided. All we know is that we should keep fighting. Danny had that much right. From what I saw on that video, Danny died in vain. But we can change that. We're the future. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. We can make a difference.

"We can do the right thing in life. Help others. Forget grudges against one another and look past them to help someone in need. Danny did. He helped people he probably loathed, but he still helped them. He helped every day and we never knew. Let's make something of ourselves, graduates. Let's show the world we can keep fighting for what's right, even when all of the cards are turned against us. Let's keep fighting." She smiled. "For Danny. For you. For us. For everyone who needs the help. Keep fighting."

The crowd erupted into loud cheers as she walked herself off stage. "Keep fighting…" she murmured. "I promise, Danny. I promise you that much that I will."


	4. Future

**Fifteen years later…**

"Jackson Daniel Manson! Get down here! You are not going to be late for your first day of high school!" Sam shouted up the stairs.

"Okay, Mom! I'm coming!" The teen came into view at the top of the stairs, and Sam gave a smile. Jackson certainly looked like his late father. There were some differences, of course, like the violet eyes he inherited from his mother, specked with soft pinpoints of green, but he had the thick dark hair and body structure of his father.

"Where did you find that shirt?" Sam asked softly, eyeing the red and white tee.

"The attic. I found a chest with a bunch of these shirts in there. They're in great shape, too." He gave a dopey smile. "Do I look like him now?"

"He'd be proud." She twisted the ring on her left hand and sighed. "Even I have to say it's a nice change to see you out of those boots."

"Your boots."

A knock at the door distracted the two, and Jackson hurriedly bounded down to answer. "Hey, Uncle Tuck!"

"What's up, kid?" Tucker ruffled the teen's hair as he stepped in, offering a smiling nod to Sam.

"Nothing much."

"Staying out of trouble?"

"Nope."

"Well…at least you're honest." He glanced to Sam, waving his hand. "Jazz said her parents are coming up from Florida for a visit soon. Sounds good, huh?"

"Sounds perfect," she agreed.

"Is Aunt Jazz coming over later?" Jackson piped up. "She promised last time she would. I want to show her how good I'm getting."

"How good?"

"Yeah! I've been working on my blasts! I can keep them up longer now! Oh, and tell Aunt Jazz to bring Steven, too. I won't see him at school anymore."

"Steven will come, too," Tucker reassured. "You two are attached at the hip, I swear…"

"Well, you practically raised them in the same playpen," a voice mused.

"Hey, Elle," Jackson greeted, turning to watch as Danielle—'Elle' for over a decade—lazily drifted through the ceiling.

"You ready to go or what?" she challenged, hip jutted to the side as she crossed her arms. "Or do I have to race myself?"

"You'd still lose." A hazy ring fizzled at the top of his head before sparking down to his feet. With it came small changes, such as his black hair being peppered with flecks of white, his eyes being mixed with bits of yellow, and his body glowing with a small eerie aura. His clothes didn't so much as crinkle in response to the change, remaining a tee shirt and a pair of black jeans.

He grew stronger every day, but the thought of him every being as powerful as the late Danny Phantom was nothing more than a pipe dream. He was more human than he ever would be ghost.

Elle lightly punched his shoulder at the jab as Sam inquired, "Forgetting something, Jackson?" He rubbed the back of his neck, helplessly shrugging his shoulders. She pointed toward the bottom of the stairs, and he chuckled, quickly picking up his backpack. "Now, have a good day. I packed the thermos in your bag along with money for lunch. And be nice to Mr. Lancer, he's getting old—"

"Of course, Mom." He cut her off with a hug, adding, "Love you."

"I love you, too. Be safe."

"Always am." He gave Tucker a final grin before chasing after Elle as she shot through the ceiling. "You're cheating! Wait up!"

"I hope Jazz freaks at the shirt he's wearing," Tucker mused with a laugh. "The counselor will need counseling."

"How are you two?" Sam asked.

"We're good. She's great as usual."

She nodded her head, folding her arms as she scuffed a socked foot at the floor. "She's Jazz."

"You're going for a visit, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"It's been years of the same thing, Sam. If I can't notice that, I'm not doing something right."

"I know it seems…silly—"

"No. You like to feel that closeness. I get it. I'll stop by later." He quietly shut the door on his way out, and she turned to walk up the stairs, stopping at the door with 'Jackson' running across it.

It had changed over the years, for obvious reasons, but there was still an air of familiarity to it as she stepped inside. Some of the same posters were still tacked to the wall, the bureau was still in the same corner, and the old basketball hoop was still hanging from the closet door.

She collected some of the clothes that littered the floor in order to dump them in the hamper at the end of the hall, thinking about her next term of action. She wouldn't leave for a couple hours yet, but the idea of her visit was enough to leave her jittery until she left.

* * *

"Keep up, Jacky!" Elle called over her shoulder.

"I'm _trying_! And don't call me that!" Jackson said, narrowing his eyes at the spectral tail of his 'distant cousin.'

"You're going to need more practice." She slowed upon reaching City Hall, waiting for him to tumble his way to a stop. "A lot more."

"Just keeping in the air is hard enough and you want to talk about doing more?" She steadied a hand on his shoulder to keep him still and followed his gaze to the large statue below their feet. "_He_ did a lot more."

A standing structure made of stone stood tall, carved into the shape of a teenager. Danny Fenton smiled across the square, arms folded and thermos hanging over his shoulder by the strap. A golden plaque was placed below his feet with a simple caption of: KEEP FIGHTING.

"I miss him," Elle murmured, mainly to herself. Jackson looked to her, placing a hand over the gloved one on his shoulder. After another few moments of quiet, she cleared her throat, saying, "I think we should get you to school."

The flight to the school, short to Elle, was much longer in Jackson's perception as he fought to keep up. The struggle was made better by spotting Valerie lazily straddling her jet sled, sans helmet. She waved and ran a hand through her cropped hair. "Have fun, Jackson!"

"Thanks, Valerie!"

"I'll meet you after I drop him off!" Elle added with a grin, latching onto Jackson's hand to pull him along. Upon touching down on the stoop of the school, the same blurred ring fell over Jackson, and he bumped his fist into Elle's as she nudged him toward the door. "I'll see you later, Jacky."

"Sure thing, Danielle." She narrowed her eyes at him, and he cheekily grinned back as he pulled the door open and escaped inside. He dodged one body after another in search for one person in particular, moving into a hurried jog when he found her. "Shay!"

A girl looked over her shoulder and smiled, shouldering her backpack as she met him halfway. "There you are, Jackson."

"You ready for this?"

"Mom says it'll be easy."

"Valerie says everything's easy."

"Either way." Shay led the way to their first class, entering a classroom housing an aging man seated behind his desk. "Hello, Mr. Lancer!"

Mr. Lancer glanced up from his book and smiled. "Mr. Manson, Miss Gray," he nodded, "pick any seat you would like." As the teens did, he added, "I would like to make one thing clear, Jackson."

Jackson warily stared back, eyes a bit wide as Shay mockingly snorted behind her hand. "Yes, Mr. Lancer?"

"If you are anything like your father, you can be sure I will not go easy on you. Falling asleep in my class may be a family tradition in your eyes, but I expect to have your attention."

The boy chuckled. "I'll try, but to quote my mom on doing things that are 'definitely inherited from my father's side of the family,' I'm not making any guarantees."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Hey, Danny," Sam whispered, kneeling down and tracing her fingers along the name on the gravestone. "We're doing well. Jackson is growing up so fast- Well, he's always been growing… Elle has been helping him a lot, Jazz and Tucker are teaching Steven everything they know, and I'm helping everyone of course. Valerie's a great help, too. Jackson and Shay are closer than ever. I don't think we'll be the lovebirds anymore, huh?

"…I miss you, Danny. I love you. Your mom and dad are going to visit soon, and the ghosts are starting to come around more often. I think they want to see if Jackson has what it takes to live up to your name. I know he's not so strong, but there are other ways to do things and I think he has what it takes to make it work. I got Skulker to promise not to hunt _him_, too. I don't think anyone really wants to hurt him, so it's all right… You should see him, though, Danny." She laughed a bit, stretching her legs out and relaxing back on her hands. "He acts like you sometimes, and it's almost scary. The shadow of Danny Fenton, right? And Cujo keeps following him around. That dog probably thinks he's you; I think we might as well keep the little bugger if he gets out again.

She sighed. "I wish you were here. Don't feel sorry, either. We're fighting through everything, and we're doing a good job. I promised to keep fighting. Maybe I'll see you again one day. And I finally took Jackson to the Ghost Zone the other day. I still wanted to wait, but he kept insisting, you know? He's too stubborn sometimes. I mean, so are we, but… Anyhow, we saw Johnny and Kitty, and…" She chuckled and shook her head. "It was too funny- Johnny rode up beside the Specter Speeder and asked if he had another punk to watch out for. Jackson just puffed out his chest and said, 'What do you mean my dad was a punk?' You should have seen him, Danny." Sam shifted to lean against the gravestone, staring across the cemetery. "We saw Ember, too. She didn't call him any names, though. I think most of that goes to you. I asked… I asked if she'd seen any sign of…you, but… She almost looked sad when I asked. I think they miss you, too. Pain in the neck or not." A slight breeze riffled through her hair, and she smiled a little. "I wish you were here, Danny."

A crow suddenly landed in front of Sam, briefly startling her. It was completely black, except for its white tipped wings. A white rose was clamped between its beak, and the bird dropped it at her feet, bouncing a few times as it squawked. With a hard flap of its wings, the crow took off again, disappearing as quickly as it had arrived.

Sam slowly picked up the rose, running her fingers over the stem as she curiously looked around. "…maybe you are." A broader smile picked up her lips as she settled back against the gravestone, resting the flower in her lap.

"Hello, Danny. I'm glad you're here."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**The sequel, titled 'Memories Come to Haunt,' is now up. ;)**


End file.
